Battle Royale! Stay Alive!
by Paper-Water
Summary: When a class from Maser Field High School is forced to take part in the Battle Royale program, cold blood covers the ground and screams echo in the air. Slight charecter ships.
1. Introductions

**This is my first story having to do with killing and suspence. It was at first posted on my facebook, where I had a lot of people liking it... so I decided to post it here too. Just to tell you, please don't say anything bad. There might be a few spelling mistakes here and there, but it won't be as bad as My Immortal, I promise.**

**- I own all charecters mentioned in this story, them being my own creations of the Naruto children and few others. (But I do not own the charecters from Naruto and his gang, who appear bit in some flashbacks, I repeat, do not own Naruto)**

**- I do not own the Battle Royale plot.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Battle Royal! Stay Alive!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**"The world hasn't gotten any better... Seems like it's just going to get worse. And it's going to. Teens should learn who's the real boss around here..."**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**It was just a normal day... **_

**It was the middle of may, a nice, calm, but weary day at the high school. It was lunch time and everyone was hanging out at the tables, all comfertably eating and chatting, like they always did.**

_**Hatashi Hyuuga - Surudoi Nara**_

**Two young boys, both from grade 10, Maser Feild High School, Hatashi Hyuuga and Surudoi Nara were holding hands, fingers laced, and walking briskly outside in the humid, moist weather that June had brought them. Hatashi's long, soft dark almost black hair was pulled back into one of his famous three-way ponytail, a few long strands of chocolate brown still blew freely in the wind. His dark grey jacket open to reveal his white shit underneath, as well as his striped different-shapes-of-gray tie flapping in the wind against his chest. Being part of the debate team, hockey team, and football team, Hatashi was one of the most 'populer' people in the whole school, also being on the A list. For being overly popular, Hatashi was acually very quiet, suffering at the loss of his mom, whom had died in a car crash. He was also wanted by tons of girls, but he always turned them down, knowing they only wanted him for one thing; popularity. Hatashi really wanted to be the boss of his own work, that being a director, something no one would expect. He also wanted to marry Surudoi and move in together after high schoool.**

**Hatashi turned his head to glance at his lover, his soft, light violet eyes looking his boyfriend up and down. **

**Surudoi was grinning, his usually pale face lit up with a light pink, with his golden bangs framing his round face. He was only wearing his white jacket with last button missing and his shoelace ripped off, this was only because he'd lived in a poor family. Surudoi had been the compleate oppisite of Hatashi, being one of the least popular in the school, always being teased and bullied. He was anti-social, in no sports, and hated by pretty much everyone. This caused him to almost make his cimmit suicide, until he met Hatashi. The two had been dating a few weeks now, and been the happiest they've ever been, speanding almost all their time together. Surudoi wished he and Hatashi would move in together, together like Hatashi told him. **

_**Anrui Burraku - Craven Reese - Rikku Uchiha - Shikakoura Nara**_

**Back inside, more kids from the small class, but the skipping group, Anrui Burraku, Craven Reese, Rikku Uchiha and Shikakoura Nara were all lounging at a table in the roaring loud cafe. Anrui was gulping down a Gaterade, while Craven chewed on a cigarette, which he had snuck in, while muttering something about skipping class for a whole week, while making a guesture with his rigth hand. Rikku was leaning on the table, listening to Shikakoura, who was also leaning on the table, grinning as he spoke about about the latest book he read. This group had been friends since grade 9, ever since Anrui had brought them together after he moved there from Britian. **

**Anrui, at first, had been a hardcore emo, slitting his wrists, emo hair, the whole deal, but that was because he was totally alone since kindergarden, being abandoned by his so beloved parents. His grades were failing, and he was also picked on by the jocks, mocking his british accent and the scars. He had also been arrested a few times. But now, his life had cleared, but those scars didn't leave, reminding him of his mistakes. He had grown out his hair a bit and had taken out his peircings, and as well as moved in with Craven, and helped him pay the rent. Although he had bad grades, he was still on the hockey team, being front line and recently had a crush onSoreii, the prep that had slapped his across the face when he asked if she liked him. That was obviously a no. But none the less, Anrui always tried to keep smiling, even when the times were bad, that's what he learned. Anrui had somewhat wanted to clean up his act and start over, wanting to be something in his life... he just didn't know what yet. He just wanted to be well known.**

**Craven was an alcoholic, a horrible student, and a pothead, not to mention suicidal, all this stress caused big bags under his eyes, which made him layer it with eyeliner and tatoo under his eyes, three spikes underneath. All this was only because his parents had divorced, losing his mother, the only one that had understood him. On his wrists were many braclets, wrist bands and arm warmers, needing to hide the marks on his wrists as well. He wasn't prone to the unifroms yet, he was wearing a non-uniform mucsle shirt with a skull on the side and a spike belt. He was a rebel and damn proud of it. He hated everyone except for his friends, but especially hated Anni. Hated her with a passion. Craven hated sports, hated smiling, hated listening to the teachers... yes, hate. He even smoked in class sometimes when the teacher was out, then throw the cigarette on their chair. Everyone feared Craven, and really he didn't give two shits. When a teacher asked him about his future, he replied, 'my future is nothign but a black hole...' I think he pretty muched summed up what his future was going to be like. **

**Rikku first off, was a mute ever since his throat was slit after someone broke into his house and had tried to keep him quiet by doing so. He was always frowning, using his eyes and his hands to express himself, only the people in his classes and friends could understand him. He was used to it, and just recently used to people teasing his dyed pink hair. His life had sucked, and he would've told you if he could've. His dad being a police, and his mom a nurse, he could never have Anrui or Craven over. Ever, with their many health problems and their criminal records. But Rikku did shoplift ever now and then, taking things he could never ask his parents to get him, since his family was so uptight. Rikku, sadly had no classes with his friends, except Shikakoura, since he was in a different room with a translater for him, which he didn't really mind a bit, but still. His dream was to become a police like his dad and make him proud, wanting to him to be proud of himself. **

**Shikakoura was a different case, being blind and all. His life had been pretty normal and fair, except facing the fact that no girls wanted to date him since he couldn't see, and he dealt with that. He didn't care either. To him, girls were troublesome since all he could hear was their gossiping, bitching and whining. He knew he could live without it. He was the smartest person in the whole school, with his IQ of 200+, getting 100% in every course he took, and by God, he was proud of it. The only thing he wasn't proud of, was his brother, Surudoi, the kid who got teased 24/7 and would always talk in his sleep about it, always making Shikakoura stay up at night, having good hearing. He hated his brother with a passion, a deep passion. Shikakoura also was in the class with Rikku, having brail work to do. The two couldn't talk together, but they knew the other was there. Shikakoura was on the debate team with Hatashi, which was okay with him, he didn't mind Hatashi, but what really bugged him was when he heard Hatashi with his brother. He truthfully cound't stand it. Shikakoura had no ambition, he was blind after all, so he just settled for marring some person to do everything for him. He didn't know, and didn't care. **

_**Kyomu Takanouwa**_

**A table behind the chatting boys, sat Kyomu Takanouwa, one of the loners of the class, who was watching and grinning at Anrui, his cheeks a bright red as he watched the goth begin to massage his shoulder, while still talking, not even noticing the sandy blond's gaze. To be truthful, Kyomu was deeply in love with Anrui. He had been ever since he'd first seen Anrui's beautiful eyes and tough attitude to people he didn't like. He even had a picture of Anrui when they were on a feild trip from last year, Anrui's hair still very short and spiked, but he, to Kyomu, was still hott. The only thing Kyomu hated, was from the fact that he knew, Anrui hated him, as well as everyone of Anrui's friends, all hated him, called him 'The Homo Kid', whenever Kyomu was near, and Kyomu couldn't stand it. All he'd done was blush at Anrui and Craven noticed, much to his dismay. All he wanted was for Anrui to show at least a little bit of affection back, but nothing showed over the 2 years. Kyomu dearly wanted Anrui to notice him, but he knew he wouldn't get his wish.**

_**Anni Lozonte**_

**Peeking around the wall to get a good look of Craven's back was Anni, Craven's personal stalker. Everyime Craven went somewhere, the mall, a walk, taking a smoke at lunch, she was there, always watching him. She loved him, more then anything he knew, or wanted to know. he had a shrine of him in her room, consisting of the pictures from the yearbook, or creepy shots she took. Ever since first seeing him come into her first class, she had become obessed, always following him and asking him out, which he constently said no. But she hadn't givin up, she would never give up on him.**

**Craven felt her presence, causing a shiver to run up his spine, making him tense his shoulders. Seeing him shrug his shoulders up in annoyence, Anrui held back a snigger. **

**"She's there, isn't she?" he asked. Craven nodded, sighing, then put his head in his arms, hiding his face. **

_**Itami Ranpu - Inoko Yamanaka - Soreii Uchiha - Tori Akimichi - Misa Burraku**_

**At a table across the room were some of the girls of the class, mostly the loud preps, Itami Ranpu, Inoko Yamanaka, Soreii Uchiha, Tori Akimichi, and Misa, who were all talking about the hottest guy they've seen. Itami had great news, expressing on how how this guy was, her red lips curved into a bit smile as she watched the other girl's expression's change as well. **

**Itami had moved to the school all the way from Europe, and had been the guy's eyes right when she stepped foot in the school in her four inch heels, long bleach blond hair, dark tan and big lashed eyes. Every guy who loved boobs, would goggle at her D-cup breasts, which, everyday they were exposed to the point of almost seeing them completly. She was almost top in the class, beside's Hatashi, and was part of the dance team. She loved attention and was usually the center of, it since she hated to be ignored. She always needed some form attention, or something revelant to it. Right now, her long red hair was pulled up into 2 high pigtails, with pink wrappings around them. She had gotten those ribbons from her latest boyfriend. She planned to be a fashion desinger when she was older, wanting to move to a busier part of Japan.**

**Inoko, was always fussing with her hair and complaining about her diet, even though she was at an even 100 pounds, wanting to be less. Her intense baby blue eyes pretty much always pleading guys to look at her. She loved attention, and giving attention to people that mattered. She was also part of the dance team, being front. Even though she'd told everyone everything, to the lasted fad, to the newest 'guy', she hadn't said everything. She had a crush on Kyoushi, the wild boy from her class, always acting crazy and immature, but she secretly liked that, but always turned her nose when he made a joke trying to impress her, so he obviously liked her too, but not for her looks, he liked her laugh and her eyes, and she liked him for his wild, daring personality. Inoko also liked to dance, wanting to be a dance teacher when she was older, and move in with Soreii.**

**Soreii, being the biggest gosip girl there's ever been was a slender girl with long, pink and blue hair, tied into a high pony tail with her bangs pulled over her bright green eyelinered eyes. She could be one of the biggest bitches if she tried, hating people under her, and espesially dirty people with the 'gross faces' as she said. Beside's being stuck up, she was also at the A list, the dance club, which she was somewhat in the front, and part of the cheerleaders, from which she was leader. She and Inoko were best friends, always had been since pretty much birth, and always would be, together, they promised. Inoko had no mom, and no dad. Her dad had died when he was at the store and a shooting broke out when he was leaving, killing him, and a few more people, and her mom had run away with another man, and she had moved with with the Akmichi's. All Soreii wanted to do was become a dance teacher with her friend so they could get an apartment together.**

**Tori, being slightly less girly then the rest of the group, was the tougher of them, usually sticking up for them when some bitch started to tease her friends. She hated when people teased them, and hated them just because they were jelous. They're were a lot of them, a lot. Tori was on the soccer team, which was way different from the other girls, since she was a little tomboyish, but that wasn't her fault. She was close to them, being good freinds with them all her life as well. Tori liked to wear her sandy blond hair in a bun, which was wrapped up in orange rice paper with a bow, plus she always had on a ring, givin to her by her mom, who was also Inoko's mom. Their mom had cheated on Tori's dad, twice, so they both had no mom, which they learned to deal with, together. **

**Now Misa was a different case, having black hair cut short and purple tatoos on her face and body. She had loads of eyeliner on, always making a fancy design with it below her eye. She was a punk tomboy, always wearing a leather jacket with a chain on her uniform pants. She loved skateboarding and biking, and was usually wearing some black legwarmers and a pair of converse and a pair of fingerless gloves. Misa was on the rugby team, and damn proud of it, always exclaiming about her games to the other girls on how they won, when they usually just nodded. Sometimes, people couldn't even tell how she was friends with them, her being so different from the others. Misa was always trying to act tough in some way, picking fights with anyone who looked at her wrong. She hated niners, and would usually pound them into the wall if she was in a happy mood.**

**But the girls always stuck together, knowing they needed each other, comforting each other when they needed it; they were pretty much family. No, they **_**were **_**family. **

_**Tsubiki Maito**_

**In the weight room, the athletic Tsubiki was working out on the tredmil, her black silky hair matted to her forhead, her bright blue headphones in her ears. From what everyone knew, Tsubiki was part of the wrestling team, as well as worked out every night in her backyard. She was a tough ass person, and would eagerly spar with people every now and then during the wrestling practice. She knew, people were scared of her, knew even some guys would keep out of her path. Tsubiki pretty much had no enimies, as well as no friends, beside's her cousin, Ketsueki. Truthfully, she didn't really care. People would just get in her way anyway, she always said.**

_**Cameron Taylor - Yuuku Sukaiburu - Kanea - Noaki Koshoku**_

**Out at the benches outside, Cameron and Yuuku were sitting next to each other, both grinning. Kanea sat across from them, along with Noaki. Yuuku was sketching something while Kanea was talking to her, both began to laugh, while Cameron had his arm around Yuuku, watching her, his brown working goggles resting around his neck. Noaki was laughing with them, his elbow on the table as he rested his chin on his hand.**

**Cameron was grinning, his bottom lip peircings shining in the light, his sandy blond hair blowing slightly over his blind eye. He used to live in America before he moved to Japan, with just his mom, his dad, and brother killed in a crash, and his baby sister not surviving her birth, so at first, he was alone and angry all time, which made him unwanted and he was ignored. People also often teased him a bit from his American accent. Not to mention he had a larger stature then pretty much everyone at the damn school, ruling him out, and he just hid in the shadows, ashamed for awhile. He joined no sports, did no clubs and just stayed out of everyone's ways. It'd been like that until his last class grade 10, first semester. He'd met Yuuku, Noaki and Keana in his math class, and by God he was glad as hell. His first three friends, and they didn't hate him or tease him behind his back. And soon, he felt himself getting closer and closer to Yuuku. If you hadn't known better, you'd think he'd liked her. Acually it was obvious the way he treated her. He is now on the soccer team, since he loves soccer, and doing well in almost all him classes. Cameron acually just wanted one of your avarage everyday jobs and lives, just being typica. Finish collage and get a house and all that. But what he really wanted, and didn't tell anyone, was that he wanted Yuuku to be with him as well.**

**Yuuku, being the shy girl of her classes, was almost too shy to even look someone in the eye without blushing and looking away. Her life was uneventful. Her father was strict all the time, giving her no freedom to speak, to use the phone or computer. Always, after school was to head right now, like it had always been. She knew her father was just protective, and she had begged for a loosen lease, but her father denied, sending her away. All her high school year, Yuuku had been teased by Craven multiple times, and he always threw his used cigarette at her back. Yuuku really didn't hang out with anyone, and she was usually alone all the time. She hated socializing with people, and hated talking aloud, thinking she'd just burdon everyone. Now, she was a little more confident when Kanea pulled the group together. She died half her hair black and put on make up, and even tried talking to people, which gained her more friends. She had even found herself getting close to Cameron, and she even admitted to Kanea she thought he was cute, which, in his own way, he was. Yuuku had no dream, no goal, no ambition. She just wanted to be known by Cameron. She wanted to marry him, become close to him, and when she did that, she'd think about the more important things. Cameron meant the world to her, and she really loved him.**

**One of the artistic girls were Kanea, being the backround artists for the plays and productions. She loved art of all kinds and always was seen doodling on her work, always being different types of flowers. She had a things for flowers, she had since kindergarden ever since she picked ome lilacs from the tree for her mom, whom was deseaced now, when she passed away in her sleep from an unknown cause. After that, Kanea had moved with her aunt and uncle, whom she still lives with today. Kanea had gone for the casual look, her waist long hair tied into a low ponytail with some bang, and some pale green wristbands on her wrists with pale green nails. She really liked green, pale green being her all time favorite color. She was in the drama club, as well as the new production the school was putting on now, that being Rent, the musical. She was working the backrounds, but she knew that a few people from her class were in it. Kanea secretly wanted to be Mimi, but she knew she wasn't good enough, but she dealt with it, she knew. Kanea was excited about moving away and becoming a florist because of her love of flowers. In her head she had already thoguht about what she'd do and what her shop looked liked. She acually couldn't wait for the future to come.**

**Now, Noaki was a different case, being that kid, being known as 'That Kid'. No, he wasn't the most popular kid in the school, and he didn't want to be, like the rest of his friends. He didn't care about being popular, it just didn't seem worth it; being popular didn't seem all that cool anyway. From his point of veiw, Noaki hated sports with a passion, hated. He sucked at any kind of sport. He couldn't run, jump, sprint, or lift 40 pounds of weight. But he did have style with his spiky brown hair and and Jumper shoes, which, a lot of people wanted. He was smart too, just not as smart as the rest as the class. The girls usually laughed at him for reason's unknown. He didn't know, he just thought people just randomly hated him, even when he didn't do anything. But then again, assholes didn't need a reason to tease, so Noaki just ignored it. Unfortunatly for Noaki, he had no future chosen yet. He was still thinking about it.**

_**Murasaki Uzumaki**_

**In the library sat a shy Murasaki, who was reading a book, a serious expression on her pale slim face. Suddenly she heard the clang of a door. Murasaki's striking violet eyes shot up from her book to see her crush and her friend. **

**Murasaki a a quiet girl, face always hidden by a book. Truthfully, she hated talking to people, and if she was forced to, she'd just look down. The thing was, Murasaki was acually a pretty girl, with long, deep purple violet hair pulled into two low pigtails that spilled onto her slim shoulders. With her hands now folded against her navy skirt, she glanced at the boys, trying to remain with a straight face, but failed as she felt her ears heat up. Murasaki only was in a club, and that was the newspaper club, she was an expert at photography and she prived that with the many professional images in the yearbook. She loved to take photo's and just sit in the backround and sketch a bit. She also loved to walk around outside in the spring to see the scenery. In other words, she wouldn't kill a fly. Years ago, her father, who had been very high up on the popularity list, had been shot down by a psycotic maniac who had barged into his office building and shot him as soon as the killer saw him. Murasaki found out later that day and hid herself in her room, refusing to speak to anyone; she was closest to her dad, he knew her, and that was taken away. Her silence acually cause Ketsueki to break down her door to speak with her, and, fortunatly, it had worked, and Murasaki had tried to put it behind her, which she couldn't admit she still held a small grudge on that damned person. After finishing collage, Murasaki was hoping to move in with Ketsueki, which he acually said he could share a house with her, and start to work as a subsitute teacher. She loved kids, so she'd be teaching a lower grade, like 2, or something. Her bonus goal was to marry Ketsueki and have a child of her own. She could only wish.**

_**Ketsueki Ookami - Kyoushi Inuzaka**_

**She looked to see Ketsueki and Kyoushi, who were grinning. He bounded in and sat next to Murasaki, who began to blush.**

**"Afternoon Murasaki," he practially shouted in her ear. Murasaki held to book closer to her face, her eyes downcasting.**

**"Hello Ketsueki, Kyoushi," she whispered.**

**Ketsueki, with this tall, slim, muscular build had quickly attracted Murasaki to him, he just didn't know it. The funny thing was, Ketsueki had never mentioned his past in any way, keeping it a total secret until he got sent down to the office, where Anrui, who was also there, had found out that his dad was there to pick him up for his shot, for Ketsueki had a disease that he had never told anyone about, a fatel disease. But word had got out, and at first Ketsueki was angered, then got over it, returning to his normal life style. Ketsueki had long hair, but still shorter then Hatashi's, cut to an uneven angle when Anrui had slashed his pocket knife at Ketsueki's neck, or at least tried to, just barly acually cutting Ketueki's flesh. Ketsueki was a normally hyper person, always trying to make every grin or laugh, in which, he usually succeded in. He worked out 2 hours a day, resulting in his well devopled chest and arms, which Murasaki couldn't help but stare at every now and then. He had a thing for always beating everyone in everything, it being rare for him being second, and never getting third. He had joined almost every sport, club for that school, and it was hard to believe he had time to himself. Ketsueki was just a busy person who worked fast and moved on quickly. But he always had time for merly sitting and chatting with his friends, which he adored to no end. Ketsueki wanted to be a personal trainer after he finsihed his fitness degree in collage. He was planning to move away as soon as he got it and place down the steps to his new goal.**

**Now, Kyoushi was a different case, the 'Wild One' as all his teachers had said. Kyoushi loved daring stunts and dangerous risks; extreme was his nature, and he stuck to that nature. He loved riding around, doing tricks on his BMX bike at the parks. He spent most of his time at the parks, along with his dog he'd begun to train, which also ment he was skipping school sometimes, not a lot, but sometimes. But he knew his dad wouldn't care; he was too stressed to even find out, and Kyoushi didn't feel like telling him. Kyoushi had been a pothead in the earlier Grade 9 semester, but he'd given that up for good, just wasn't his thing. Not too long ago, his dad had sent him to this school, after many, many other schools, where he yelled at the teachers, stormed out, swore at everyone. He needed to start over, and he knew it, and when he had meet the oh so hyper Ketsueki, his life had spun upwards, rising him from what he thought was a never ending hole. He still did skip, but rarly. He knew what he wanted for his future, to go out with the beautiful Inoko. He had wanted her ever since he first seen her, and had been trying to impress her since, the only bad thing was, that she rejected him every time. For future tense, Kyoushi wanted to become a dog trainer. He loved dogs so much, so why not. He was already getting money now for training dogs, so he planned to build his own place and start.**

_**Choushi Akimichi - Zakyou Yoru - Akaru Uzumaki - Kasen Hirameku**_

**Waiting in line for some cafe food was Choushi Akimichi, going into his uniform jacket for some bills. Behind him was Zakyou Yoru, who was chatting with Akaru Uzumaki. **

**Akaru stopped Zakyou from talking as she tapped Choshi's shoulder, making him turn around. As soon as he did, Akaru grinned at him.**

**One of the rebels of the school, was Akaru, even though being the sister of the shy Murasaki, was the complete oppisite. She was loud and energetic and always cracking jokes and making people smile. She was on the cheerleading team, beleive it or not, due to her love of dance and cheers to people. She also had a huge crush on her classmate, Rikku. She adored him, thought he was sexy... in other words... she wanted him, but he was too busy being with his friends to notice her. She also liked to spend time with Ketsueki, seeing as she had the tiniest crush on him too, but didn't say anything since her sister did too. She and Ketsueki had grown up together, that was why. She was just too happy to even think twice about being sad about her dad, even though she reminded everyone of him, and that's what they all told her. She just sided it. She was also good at ignoring people, like the preps that always seem to laugh at her behind her back from the fact she had a big scar from a car accident. Other then that, she was always grinning. Akaru reallly wanted to be a dance teacher, hence she had dancing skills. After high school she was moving away and creating her own dance studio, which was located beside the building she had bought and was recently using.**

**"Hi hi Choushi!" she grinned, her dimple showing, "Are you ready for fourth period?" Choushi nodded, grinning.**

**"Always am," he replied, "Our teach is going to tell us some last minutes details for our year end trip. Man, I can't wait." The edges of Akaru's mouth twitched as she grinned, tucking her hair behind her three peirced ear.**

**Choushi, the football champian, who had taken out his wallet, sighed, as he pulled out a bill. He was one of those kids who rather be sleeping then doing a test. He was liked by everyone, even those upclassment, all because Choushi spoke the truth, played hard, and knew what he was doing. His girlfriend, one of the girls in the drama club, was usually with him, but she was in the hospital after snapping her wrist in a pratice. Choushi was also on the wresling team, and he was always hard to beat. He worked out daily and between that just went out to hang. He loved a good challenge, but let them win if they tried hard enough. He was one of the mosted liked and repected at that school anyways, so it was all good. Choushi wanted to be a coach someday, since his once-coach had taught him all ge knew.**

**Now Zakyou, a transfer student, came to this high school when she moved, and was just getting to know people. She already was very well liked because of her to-go attitude, but the loner-reject, Craven, always had this sort of hate passion towards anyone that smiled, so he disliked her, and always seem to glare at her in class. Most people thought this was because he liked her but no, way off. Zakyou was extremly happy and hyper and always grinning. Plus she was always known for he liking of strange guys, like having a cush on Shikakoura becasue he could sing well, and because she liked his non-eyes. Other then that, Zakyou had a pretty good life. She was now living with her two friends, one of two not at this school, and that other Kasen, who owned the house. She loved to photograph, that was her talent, and she put her talent along with Kasen and Misuti's, whom both were profesional photographers and filmers. The three were a group. And the best part was, Zakyou did not give two shits about what people thought about her, she was confident and bright with great friends. Zakyou wanted to move back to Florida and get into a designing career, since she loved making cloths. She had it all set. **

**Now Kasen, the girl with the acting career. She owned her own house which she shared with Zakyou and Misuti, whom were both helping pay the rent. This was because, she moved out of her house in England and had enoug money to pay for her own house. Nobody knew it, but she acually very close to Craven, whom she lived beside. Kasen loved to draw, which led to the movie the three are presently making, with Misuti being the directer, Kasen the storyboarding and Zakyou the storybrainer. She had it made with her life, she knew way she was doing, and she couldn't wait to get out of high school to do as such. She was part of the drama club, recently being the backround dancer in the resteraunt scene in their play, but she was still happy. Kasen loved to dance as well, as well as act. She was a great actress, as many people have told her, and she was damn proud of it. Nothing could ruin her mood, or clash her style. Kasen wanted to finish high school and get into a good collage to get her degree and kick off her acting career. She knew she could do it.**

_**Dante Satoshi**_

**In the computer room was Dante Satoshi, who was typing away, playing a computer game. His dorky glasses clad eyes glued to the screen.**

**He was just loser in the class. All he did in class was raise his hand, ask quiestions, and, acually **_**do **_**the work. Everyone hated him, not because he was smart, because he thought he was better then everyone else. He always got 100% in everything, and he bragged about it, which lead to a broken nose later on in the day. Dante was just a pathetic idiot, who thought video games was his will to live. His goal was to become a video game designer. Otherwise, no one liked this kid. At all. Really. **_**Really**_**.**

_**Dylen Feildings - Carrie Adams**_

**Hand in hand, the two walked down the hall, with Carrie holding onto his arm dearly, while holding her bag on her arm.**

**"So are we going to the Tea Cup for lunch like you said?" she asked, her tan face glowing, and her long black hair tucked behind her one ear. Dylen nodded as he opened the door to the outside, letting her out first.**

**"Of course," he told her, "My treat." Carrie grinned as she clutched hold on her hand again as soon as he shut the door. **

**The two had been dating for three years, having been in the same elementary school together. Everyone said they were the perfect couple, being pretty much the only two who didn't make out in the hallway only to brag. They truly loved each other. They didn't need sex to prove they loved the other, they were pure.**

**Carrie, who was the leader of the cheerleading squad, was very well liked by almost everyone in the school, only having enimies who were jealous of her. Moving to Japan from some native city, which is why she had her soft accent and wide eyes, as well as her darkly tan. She had moved with her mother, her dad having been killed while trying to arrest a drug smuggler. Carrie didn't really mind it, since she and her dad wern't very close, him being always away, so she just backdropped it. She was always calm, cheerful, and let nothing down in her way, making her almost seem angelic with her actions, as well as too boot, she had a pretty, young face which made all the boys go wild. Carrie also liked to paint. Her artworks were usually seen in their art cupboard at the school, which she was proud of. Underall, Carrie was your typical southen student, wanting to pass high school, get an artist degree and become a professinal painter, as well move in with Dylen, her one and true goal she wanted to accomplish.**

**But for Dylen, he was the diamond in the rough. Transferring all the way from Canada, along with his sister, he was a wild one, one who had dyed his hair blue and tatooed to his face to get attention. He got it. Dylen was a pro skatboarding, as well as a hockey player, skiier, and a snow mobiller. Naturally, he knew how to snow board as well, just kinda learning while growing up. He loved the winter, and was usually seen outside at his place with Carrie, sledding down the hill beside his house, or just chillin by the frozen pond. Dylen, also being an attention whore, loved to do daring stunts in his spare time, it being whatever, as long as people watched. He also was a pro at sports, it being whatever, he loved doing it, also working out after school. He was involved with the basketball team right now, as well as the hockey team. Dylen also had a thing for wanting to be an actor. He had wanted be ever since he was little, and still working towards it. He was with the Drama club and their compititions. He was going to move to California afterwords with Carrie and have their happy ending, like he promised her so many times.**

_**Yasuda**_

**Standing at the smoking section was Yasuda, smoking a cigarette, his dark golden hair falling into his pale, blank eyes. **

**One of those people you never wanted to mess with, would obviously be Yasuda. No one got into his way, and he didn't get int their way if they bothered him. He just kinda blended into the shadows unless something caught his attention or he was angry about something. He was leaning against the wall, just smoking along peacfully when...**

_**Hazonta Hirumo**_

**A tall, breastly girl had her hand extended, "Got any smokes. I just ran out," she muttered to him. When he didn't respond, she sighed, "Come on I'll give you some weed."**

**"Done," he mumbled, then flipped his box, making one slide out. He handed her one as she grinned.**

**"I'll give you it tomorrow, big boy," she grinned, "Light me up." Yasuda rolled his eyes as he raised his lighter to it, lighting it up. Hazonta breathed in, then out, then grinned at him, pulling down her shirt.**

**"Thanks." And with that she was off. Yasuda sighed, taking another puff out of his cigarette.**

**"Stupid women," he grumbled.**

**Suddenly the bell rang. Yasuda spit out his cigarette and scowled, his brows creasing, "Fuckin class..."**

**----**

**---**


	2. Where are we? What's going on!

**The bus was roaring down the busy street, packed full of Class E, whom were all in uniform with bags packed. They were on their way to their destination, to a theme park in downtown Toyko.**

**Zooming down the street, they were obvious to the army soldiers whom were stationed randomly along the road, not a single soul paying mind as so, since they were all too busy chatting away, or on their I-Pod, cellphones or whetever else that was distracting them from looking out the window.**

**The bus zoomed past hundreds of buildings, making them look like disfigured blurs, the colors of the city mixing constently. The sun was just rising over the tall buildings, reflecting on the glass windows of the hundred ft. work buildings.**

**Their teacher, Kirijimo, was sitting at the very front, his head tilted back over the top of the seat, eyes closed. He was sleeping, even snoring a bit.**

**Anrui and Craven were snickering quietly as Craven held a straw he had just taken out of his Pepsi over his teachers nose. He held back the begining of a laugh as he watched a drip of his drink slowly start to gather, and finally fall, dropping onto their unsupecting teachers nose. With a jolt, Kirijimo Sensei shot up, hand flying to his face. Anrui and Craven jumped, almost falling into the seat behind them, but then let out a loud whooping laugh, doubling over. From the seat behind them, was Misa, leaning over her seat, a scowl on her purple painted lips, a skeptical look on her face.**

**"You guys are so immature," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. Craven turned to face her, that smirk still on his face. Raising his hand, he lifted his finger, raising his eyebrow at her. Letting out a snarl, Misa sat back down, glaring at the boys. **

**"Fuck you, Reese," she snarled, "Grow up." Craven flipped his purple dyed hair out of his red eyes, rolling his eyes. He slowly slunck up to her, resting his arm on her shoulder, then put his face as close to her cheek as he could without her slapping him, putting his mouth by her ear, so close she could feel the coldness of his lip pericing against her ear lobe.**

**"You know you want me," he whispered, his voice deep with lust, "Admit it-" Misa thrust her fist out, slamming into the side of Craven's face. He tumbled back into Anrui, when they both feel into the isle. Misa laughed as she watched Craven srtuggle to pick himself off his gothic friend, but found it hard since his foot was stuck under a seat.**

**"Dammit!" he shouted, flinging his leg around, trying to free it, but failing as he felt a pain shoot up his leg, "Fuck, itai! Itai! **_**Itai!**_**" **

**From the seat across from their teacher, sat Kyomu, head turned slightly, while his chin rested on the back of his hand. He was grinning slightly, his deep brown hair falling into his green eyes. He was watching Anrui curse and flail around under Craven's weight. Kyomu then closed his eyes, letting a huge smile grow on his lips.**

**Murasaki was leaning on her arm rest, staring out the window, watching the nature pass by. She had been sleeping ever since she had gone on the bus, and had just gotten up a few minutes ago. Looking down at the ground, she was trying to see the red flowers that grew alongside the road, but suddenly something whizzed past them, causing a sudden shiver to run down her spine. She looked up only to see again, passing by quickly in a blur of green and grey.**

**"Army men...?" she asked herself quietly, "Why are there army men here?" A feeling of dread suddenly fell upon her, causing her to shift uncomfertably in her seat. After seeing more army men pass by, she turned her head, looking away, raising her hand to tuck her bang behind her ear.**

**Next to her was Ketsueki, who was chatting with Kyoushi, who was in the seat across from him. Kyoushi was making a gesture of what ride he wanted to go on, making his hands quickly swipe down, then up again, obviously making a roller coaster. A huge grin was on his tan face.**

**Suddenly a shout echoed throughout the large bus. Everyone turned their heads to the back, where Hatashi was staning up in his seat, his hair and jacket dripping wet. Beside him, Surudoi, who was doubled over in laugher, clutching his sides. **

**"What the hell!" he cried, glaring at Cameron, who was holding his now empty coke bottle, a sheepish grin on his tanned face. Yuuku was sitting in the seat in front of Hatashi, her hand over her mouth. She was wondering if Hatashi was going to punch the living shit out of Cameron. **

**Suddenly a click went off. Hatashi's glare worsened as he stared at Soreii, who was holding a camera.**

**"You look so cute Hyuuga," she smirked, holding the camera up so everyone could see. Hatashi let out a snarl as he lurched forward, grabbing for the camera. But Soreii just held it away, giggling. Feeling humiliated, Hatashi slunk back to his seat, slumping down, crossing his arms over his drenched shirt. Cameron was right beside him, along with Surudoi, whom were both apologizing. **

**"Hatashi, I'm so sorry," Cameron told him, dropping the bottle to the ground, "Oh shit!" Surudoi cracked a smile, but then sat down beside Hatashi, leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek to hide it. Hatashi glanced over, a smile growing to his own face.**

**"Oiii Murasaki!" Akaru shouted from across the bus, "Do you have the camera?" Murasaki turned in her seat, looking at her sister with a weary grin, then nodded. **

**"Yeah, it's in my bag," she called back, "Why, do you want it?" Akaru stood up and nodded. Murasaki then went into her pale purple bag and pulled out the digital camera her mom had givin her, then carefully threw it over to her waiting siser. Akaru caught it, and quickly turned it on, flipping herself around and suddenly snapped a picture of the sleeping Rikku and Shikakoura, giggling like a mad schoolgirl.**

**"Aw, he's so cute when he sleeps!" she cried. **

**"Akaru, isn't that invading privacy?" Kanea announced timidly, playing with her long brown hair, eyes downcasted. Akaru glanced at her for a few seconds, then giggled again, leaning on the edge of the seat. **

**"Kanea, don't worry, it's Rikku," she grinned, "Here." She then took one more of the unknowning man, then sat down next to Kanea, holding the camera arms lengh away then snapped a shot. Kanea was blushing, but she was still trying to smile. **

**Kyoushi was now with Inoko's group, standing in the seat right in front of Inoko, the goofy, toothy grin on his face. Inoko was just staring at him, her eyebrow raised. Beside her, Itami was giggling. **

**"What to you want Inuzaka?" Inoko growled at him. Kyoushi then went into his pocket, pulling out a small red flower and offered it to her. Inoko's face suddenly fell, her cheeks turning red as she looked at Kyoushi's now red face. **

**"Oh, Inuzaka's got a crush on Inoko," Craven said from the front, a smirk on his face, "This should be good." Inoko was acually speechless. She was expecting Kyoushi to jump around on the seats, or say some crude joke. She did not expect this, not at all. Kyoushi looked hopeful, his grin growing wider as he waiting for a responce. **

**"Oh for fuck sakes, do something, people are watching you!" Yasuda grumbled from his seat, an unlit cigarette behind his ear, "Stop trying to attract fucking attention." **

**"Yeah, you stupid whore," Hazonta mumbled, hardly even paying attention, putting on new eyeliner while glancing at her red mirror.**

**"Inoko?" Kyoushi hinted, edging closer, Inoko beginning to smell the soft, sweet aroma of the small flower. Suddenly she turned her head, huffing.**

**"Get that weed away from me Inuzaka!" she sneered, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder. **

**"Ow, denied," Choushi muttered, who was resting against the back of the chair. Kyoushi flinched, his eyebrows slowly falling. His hand fell to his side, the flower dropping to the floor, a petal falling off. The other girls, consisting of Soreii, Tori and Misa, had their jaws dropped, their eyes wide. **

**"Inoko," Soreii sputtered, "Why?" Inoko bowed her head down, her hair spilling over her shoulders.**

**Suddenly, something else caught their attention. The big tunnel that was approaching. Everyone on the bus hadn't even noticed till it was right there. **

**"Woah, look at that tunnel!" Tsubiki suddenly cried, getting Zakyou to jump in her seat. Tsubiki didn't even notice what was in the tunnel, in fact no one did, when they shoud've. It just could've saved their lives.**

**Beside Zakyou, Kasen was snickering from the picture she was drawing, oblivious to the people around her. Suddenly she felt her eyes drop slowly, feeling a slight tiredness wash over her. She yawned, accidently dropping her book to the floor. Zakyou turned her head to look over, worry on her pale face.**

**"Kasen?" she asked, "What's wrong?" Kasen yawned again, waving her hand over her mouth. Zakyou raised her eyebrow as she leaned up and glanced at the isle. Anrui and Craven were totally out right now, still laying on each other, both snoring loud enough to make Zakyou cringe. **

**"Nande?" Hatashi muttered, slumping in his seat, hair falling into his face, Surudoi laying against his shoulder, holding his elbow and a calm face on, asleep. **

**"Ah, what the hell, why am I so tir..." Akaru's head bowed to her chest, as well as dropping the camera to the floor with a loud crack, the lens cracking into small peice.**

**The whole bus was falling asleep, just so suddenly, it was scary. People were just fainting all over the bus. Ketsueki, falling face first into the seat in front of him, then Tori slowing slipping off her armrst, then finally Cameron falling out of his seat completly on onto the cold bus floor.**

**Minutes passed, silent minutes, tense. Everyone was out, but yet, this didn't upset the bus driver at all. They merly just stared at the road, a small smirk growing on their face, finally uttering a laugh of triumph.**

**The first one that had woken up was Ketsueki. His head was down on a cold table. He let out a grunt as he raised his head, squinting to try and get used to the dark room. A small noise passed his lips as he raised a hand to his mouth in surprise. **

**"Nande de to? he whispered, his eyes searching every square inch of the room he was in, along with everyone else of the class. He then felt something tight around his neck. His hand reached to his neck, clutching onto a small, metal coller. Hie eyes widened in horror as he felt clastophobic. He quickly began to look around, shaking his hair away from his eyes. **

**He was in a big room of sorts, maybe some form of lobby, with one desk, and a board. The windows were bared up and the room was dark, errie even. He gulped as he brought a hand to massage his temple, trying to take this all in. He didn't like this. This wasn't their trip to the park, more like a living nightmare you thought you'd never encounter.**

**"What the hell?" A voice spoke behind him. Ketsueki whirled around to see Shikakoura feeling the floor, a concentrated look on his usually blank face, "Where the hell am I?" His fingers slipped over a broken peice of glass, and he retreated his hand back to his chest, pain filling his face, "What is this? Rikku?" He looked lost, Ketsueki looked at him wearly, then pushed himself off the desk, forcing himself to his feet to aid his poor blind classmate. He dropped next to Shikakoura, whom immeditaly reacted, thrusting his hand out and slamming Ketsueki right in the face. Ketsueki's head snapped back and he toppled backwards.**

**"Fuck!" he swore, clenching his teeth, "Shikakoura! It's me! Ketsueki!" Ketueki was whining on the floor, swearing all over the place over his cut back and aching face. Shikakoura's face softened as his hand touched the ground again, his eyes narrowing.**

**"Shikakoura...?" Shikakoura turned his head, but was looking the wrong way, only to be put right when he felt Anrui's cold hand on his shoulder. Anrui grabbed hold of his buddy's arms and pulled him to his feet, where Shikakoura stumbled a bit. He didn't know this unfamilier ground. **

**Suddenly a gasp caused Anrui to jump. He flipped his hair over his shoulder to see Murasaki clutching onto Akaru, who was looking around angerly.**

**"What the fuck is this shit!?" she shouted angerly, "What is this?" Shikakoura cracked his knuckles, as if preparing for a fight.**

**"Obviously we're somewhere we're not supposed to be," he sighed, his voice echoing in the huge room.**

**Around them, everyone was started to stir, which caused more quiestions that would be answered. Everyone went into an immediate panic mode, spreading around.**

**Hatashi, being a natural leader, tried to take the lead, to try and calm everyone down. He moved to the centre of the room, then held his hands up in defence. **

**"Everyone, please calm down. Paniking will not get you anywhere." Tsubiki, whom was trying to see out the bared window turned towards the long haired man, then nodded, running to join him.**

**"Hai, he's right! We shouldn't panic!" she joined in, "We need to find our teacher, then get the hell out of this creepy place!" **

**"Ha, don't make me laugh." This got everyone's attention, the voice was not familier in any way. Ketsueki turned his head slowly to look behind him, fear rising in his chest, as his heart thudded in his ears. **

**"You can't get out once you're in, that's the way it'll always be," The voice was male, and he was kinda singing those words out, which just creeped out everyone even more. Craven slammed his fist down onto a desk, eyebrows creased and lip's tightened. He was just trying to look tough, but it was failing because then he brought his hand away from the table to bring to his chest.**

**"Ow, now that wasn't nessasary, now was it?" The voice asked, laughing a bit at Craven's fail.**

**"Who the fuck are you!" Yasuda suddenly yelled from his spot in the corner, clenching his fists. He'd had just about enough right now, and just wanted answers.**

**"Oh, I like you, you're tough, but you don't scare me. Sorry." Murasaki gulped, feeling her throat tightened. The way his voice sounded, it wasn't normal. Every syllable he uttered made her skin crawl.**

**"Show yourself!" Choushi ordered loudly, his voice gruff, "Or I'll use force on you!" Books clattered to the floor in the darkest corner of the room, where the hidden man obviously was. Everyone froze, huddling closer to each other. Surudoi wimpered as he clutched his boyfriend's hand tightly, with Hatashi's arm around him. **

**"You want to see me? That's a first... Don't be scared, okay?" Inoko felt herself step backwords, accidently stepped on Kyoushi's foot. She spun around to lock eyes with him with a mere second, before blushing and moving towards her friends. Misa looked skeptical, arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her dark tanned face.**

**"You don't scare me," she groaned, unamused, "Just get the hell out of the shadow so we can see you."**

**"I see." More shuffling was heard. They heard the sound of shoes hitting the floor; he seemed to have been sitting on a desk. Zakyou tucked her hair behind her ear, trying to squint into the darkness; this damn guy sure was being dramatic. **

**Suddenly they saw his shoes, his red slip on shoes with his extremly pale leg showing just a bit.**

**"I... am Nobara Hikaru." He began to walk out of the shadow, "I enjoy singing, dancing, the color red, skulls, and killing. Oh boy." His voice slowly began to slip from that high sing-song voice they had heard before, now being a low, barly audible mumble, "I enjoy the color red. I'm colorblind you know, but you wouldn't figure that out on your own, would you? Yes, red, blood red, like a murky red..."**

**While he was still talking, people found themself backing away slowly, away from this deranged man with a red obsession.**

**Yuuku was pretty much Cameron's new limb, holding on so tightly to his arm that he thought she was going to rip it off any second now. **

**"He's crazy," she whispered, "I can hear it in his voice, Cameron-san..." Cameron lifted his hand to his head, running his fingers through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh. This was just too much. Supposedly being on a trip, then falling alseep, then waking up in some place you have no idea where the hell you are, and to top it off, you're in the same room with a person with a bit of a problem.**

**"Don't worry, Yuuku, you'll be fine, I'm here," he whispered to her, taking his hand out of his pocket, he allowed himself to put a comferting arm around her, making her jump.**

**Even the loud and always giggling Soreii was silent, hand over mouth, and eyes so wide you would've thought she had just witnessed a murder. **

**Nobara had stopped talking, then put his hand on his hip, shifting his weight to the other foot. He let a grin grow on his face as he stared at the horrified looking people in the room around him. This was when Itami screamed, falling to the floor after losing her balence from trying to support herself on an old bookcase, which snapped.**

**"Y-you're m-m-mouth!" she breathed, lifting a finger, her red manicure shimmering in the dull light coming in from the blocked windows, "What's wrong with your mouth!?" That smile faded almost as quickly as it had come. Nobara stood up straight, then bent down to pick up something from the floor, a... a gun. A gun! After standing up straight, he placed it into his coat pocket.**

**"We don't need to get into that now do we?" he asked, patting his pocket, "We were getting along so well."**

**Suddenly something else caught their attention, the noise of someone shaking the doorknob. Even Nobara turned his head, even though he looked like he didn't care much. The knob rattled, loudly, now being the only noise in that room.**

**"Someone can't open a door," Kyoushi tried to joke. But no one laughed, no one dared to laugh, no one even smile. They just watched the door, waiting for something to happen. They were memzmorized by it, needing to know.**

**Suddenly a scream ripped through the air, and then something slamming into the door. Everyone in the room screamed, jumping back in fear. **

**"W-what the hell was t-that!" Dylen cried, standing protecitvly in front of his girlfriend, "That almost gave me a heart att-"**

**But he was cut off as another scream tore through the air, then, another slam into the door. They knew they was the only way out, and it was blocked, so they were trapped. Finally, one last slam, this one a bit quieter, then nothing. Nothing.**

**After a few seconds of tense air filled the room, the door swung open and a body fell to the floor face down. Immediatly, the smell of blood reached their noses. It only took everyone a mere second to realize that body was their teacher, his arms cut off, as well as a huge slit down his back, his white shirt now a dark red, as well as a bit of brown.**

**Murasaki the let out an ear peircing scream, turning away, hands flying to her eyes. Ketsueki was quick to aid her, pulling into a hug. Hiding her face in his chest, Murasaki began to hypervenolate, wheezing deeply in big, raspy breaths.**

**"Kirijimo Sensei?" Kanea whispered, fully backed into a wall, "What happend to him?" She wanted to look away, but she couldn't, her eyes were locked on this, this horrible sight. Shikakoura was looking in the right direction, but his head was tiled down, holding his nose and mouth with his sweater since he didn't want to smell the horrid blood any longer.**

**"Thank god I can't see," he muttered bluntly.**

**"You think this is a joke, hmm?" Shikakoura's eyebrows rose in surprise as a new voice filled their ears. It was an adult defiantly, they could tell.**

**A man then walked into the room, a cigarette in his mouth and a hateous frown on his face, he was not amused by this, "Oh my, poor man..." He walked all the way over to the desk and leaned against it, taking his ciagarette out of his mouth and faintly blew out smoke towards the class.**

**"Hai, I am Hikaru Sensei, pleased to meet you," he grunted, coughing a bit at the end of his sentance. Yasuda was the first the speak, amung the frightened teens. **

**"Who the fuck are you, and what fuck did you do with our teacher you buttfuck!?" he growled, clenching his fists in anger. He didn't like the class, but did admit the teacher was cool... was... **

**"Ah it's all curse with you teens," Hikaru muttered, sticking his cigarette back into his mouth, "Is that all you can say, my goodness, what is this world becoming?" He crossed his arms over his chest, making himself at home. After finally getting in the right position on the desk, he motioned to Nobara, who was once again, sitting on the desk, barly visble.**

**"I would like you to meet my son, Nobara Hikaru," his voice was not welcoming, in face, it sounded slightly angry.**

**"What-" Tori began, but Hikaru cut her off by waving his hand up, shaking his head not wanting to heard whatever she had to say.**

**"No quiestions, let me..." he jumped off the desk, walking to the front of the class, then spread his arms out, motioning them to the room they were in.**

**"You're proabably wondering why you're here?" he asked, his voice calm and collected, "Let me answer. You are part of the famous, Battle Royale battles-" The quick reaction from the teens he didn't expect, so he stomped his foot on the ground, getting their attention again, "Yes, you are part of a Battle Royale, that will be filmed. We have camera's everywhere, but let me get into the details. Yes, you're class has been chosen to compete, and compete you will, in a life and death battle-"**

**"Why?" Kasen interrupted, "Why would someone acually do something like this?" Hikaru rolled his eyes to the typical quiestion he knew was going to be asked. He shrugged.**

**"We're doing a little... test, if you could call it that... The quiestion of the day is... Would you rather kill, or be killed?"**


	3. The loss of another, It begins

**... :)**

- **I own all charecters appearing in this chapter, but I don't own the Battle Royale plot. Enjoy.**

**"H-horrible!" Tori cried, her voice high pitched because of fear. A few others nodded, agreeing completly, while other stood there in a shocked daze.**

**"There is no way, people would let this happen!" Tsubiki shouted. **

**"Well, it happened, please, I will explain if you'll all just shut up for a second-"**

**"The hell is wrong with you!" Kyoushi shouted from the corner, "Did you eat paint chips when you were a child! You're acually going through with this!?" Hikaru held up his hand.**

**"Shut up," he muttered, "Let me explain the rules. You don't want to be left in the dark for this game." Kyoushi went right back up, stepped up a few paces, his dark eyes glaring death towards this crazy man.**

**"How dare you! You have no fucking rights to do this! There is no way you're acually going to make us do this!"**

**"Hold him down for me," Hikaru ordered. Immiatly, Ketsueki and Rikku rushed forward, grabbing hold of both of Kyoushi's arms, pulling him back. Kyoushi tried to pull out of their grasp, but their strengh was no match to him, so he just pulled. Rikku managed to pull on Kyoushi's hair, making him yelp in pain, then slowly went quiet. Rikku still hell on, needing the kid to be quiet. **

**"As so, your class was chosen to talk part, as I said," he told them, his eyebrow twitching in frustration by just looking at Kyoushi, "This is a test, and you have two full days to finish the test. You must kill until you are the last one standing... the last one gets to live." He stared out at the class, whom were all frozen on the spot, horrified looks on their faces.**

**"W-what if we don't want to parcipitate?" Yuuku whispered, her voice tiny and shaking. Her face was pale, and her eyes were wide as well as close to tearing up. Kyoushi was right along with her; he was going to save Inoko, he wasn't to die.**

**"Yeah, what if we don't want to fucking parcipitate!?" he shouted. Hikaru Sensei grumbled a bit, shaking his head.**

**"I don't need the swearing..." he growled, "Anyway, continuing-"**

**"Fuck!" Kyouhi swore, ripping his arms free of Ketsueki and Rikku, who backed off, glaring at their classmate. Hikaru was now getting extremly annoyed at him.**

**"Let me continue, you little shit!" he yelled, catching Kyoushi's attention, "Okay, you're all on an island that's been deserted for all 10 'tests'-"**

**"That's how many of these games that's gone on!" Kyoushi roared, ignoring Hikaru's anger, "You sons of bitches are crazy!" Hikaru looked at him for a mere second, then grinned. He then held up a small pointer, holding his thumb over a button.**

**"Don't interrupt me, or I'll kill you, I'm getting annoyed of your talking," he threatened. Kyoushi kept the angered face off, but leaned back a bit.**

**"You all have two days to be the winner, or everyone will die. It's a lose lose situation here? Would you kill your best friend?" His smile was so fake, the damn man, "You also get a bag that contains food, water and a random weapon so it will be fair," he then paused for a second before coninuing, "Now, about those collars..." Ketsueki reached for the one on his neck, then looked at the man in front of them, "Those collars are unbreakable, waterproof, pretty much invinsable. Oh, and don't try to take them off. Otherwise, boom!" Everyone jumped. Shikakoura's heart almost leapt into his throat. That was not how he wanted to die. Kyoushi's eyebrows narrowed low, this was getting ridiculas.**

**"The only way you will get the coller off, is if you win, the only way. Only if everyone else is dead. You can return to your life, just how it would've been. You could live like this never even happened-"**

**"No!" Kyoushi screamed, "It wouldn't be the same! All your childhood friends would be dead! I've known half these people all my life! I would never kill mt friends, you fucker!" **

**"Stop intrruping me!" Hikaru Sensei growled, staring at him coldly, his mouth twitching, his cold eyes staring right into Kyoushi's. Kyoushi was standing fully up, fists and teeth clenched. **

**"I'm not doing this fucking project! You can all kiss my fucking ass!" he shouted. Suddenly Anrui lunged at him, pulling Kyoushi to the ground. They both landed with a loud crack onto the glass and wood covered floor, Anrui on top of the Kyoushi, elbowing him in the back. **

**"Shut up, shut up!" he hissed, "Or you're going to get killed a lot faster!" Kyoushi then easily flung Anrui off, lunching him into the class, Anrui landing on his butt, his face full of surprise, then he glared at him.**

**"Fine, die you bastard!" he shouted, see if I get a fuck!" **

**"Kyoushi!" Ketsueki shouted. But he could not stop Kyoushi, he didn't want to get hurt. Hikaru Sensei was ready to take action this time. Kyoushi jumped up from the floor, then turned towards the sick man in front of him. He was going to die. **

**"Sit down, before I take drastic measures," he ordered, Now!" The pointer was out again, held out at half arms lengh. Suddenly, he whipped out a gun in his other hand, to distract him, then shot it right in front of Kyoushi. Kyoushi leaped back as the bullet shot off the spot in front of him, then slammed into the wall, oppisite him. This time, Kyoushi sat, but he was staring at the wall, arms crossed. **

**"The island is divided in many danger zones, and they are called danger zones... You might not want to stay in those..."**

**"Why?" Shikakoura asked. Hikaru grinned at him.**

**"I can't say, it'd take all the surprise out of it," was all he said, then added, "Find out for yourself... Anyway, I'll do broadcasts for the two days, four times a day, then I'll tell you where the danger zones are, and the people who have died."**

**"How can you sat it so calmly?" Cameron choked out, feeling his throat tighen.**

**"I could care less about what will happen to you," he concluded emotionlessly. **

**"That's it!" Cameron heard Kyoushi shout from beside him, "I'm sick of this!" He lurched towards Hikaru, who sat still on the desk, thumb hovering above the button on the pointer. Kyoushi was now right in front of him. He swung his fist towards his face, slamming Hikaru right in the jaw. His head snapped back as Kyoushi's fist made contact. Kyoushi backed away when he realized he had acually hit him, but his fists were still clenched in anger, huffing as well.**

**"You... you're going to hell!" he finally shouted after a few seconds of hesitation, then stepped forward, ready to take another shot. He was about to punch him again, when Hikaru quickly reached out and grabbed the front of Kyoushi's sweater, then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back to the ground. Kyoushi landed hard on the concrete floor, at the same time as Hikaru pressed the button on the pointer. He smirked a bit as his victory.**

**"Here's a good idea what will happen if you stay in a danger zone," he told them then crossed his arms. The smirk then took the form of a smug grin, "You're dead." A red dot then started to beep, glowing brightly, getting everyone's attention.**

**"What! What the fuck is this!" Kyoushi cried, his face turning to pure fear. He pushed himself off the ground, his eyes wide.**

**"Just try and get out of this, you little brat," Hikaru Sensei chuckled, jumping off the desk. Kyoushi ran towards his friend, hoping someone would help him.**

**"What is this!" he cried, tugging at the collar with one hand, while reaching for Hatashi's arm with his other. Hatashi pushed him away, not liking the condition. Kyoushi the tried again, grabbing for Cameron, who merly grabbed Yuuku and jumped out of Kyoushi's way.**

**Kyoushi's collar began beeping faster, "Someone help me!" he cried, his eyes starting to water, "Please!?"! After a few futile attemps to get helped, the ringing was now screaming in everyone's ears; it would not be long, Kyoushi was on his own. Ketsueki stepped forward, starting to raise his arm towards his friend, he was scared, he didn't want his best friend to die. Kyoushi stared at his friend for a second before looking back at Inoko, his eyes pleading.**

**"Inoko!" he cried, "I love you!" Inoko's eyes widened as she heard those words. She brought her hand to her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips. The beeping was one long screetch now. 3...2...1. Suddenly, a loud bang and an explosion of blood erupted from Kyoushi's collar, ripping his thorat apart, as well as breaking his neck from the force, snapping his head back. Blood spluttered from his neck, washing over Ketsueki, who was almost beside him, hand still raised, but a look of shock on his face. Inoko could only stare, her eyes wide, and her breathing quick and forced.**

_**Kyoushi! **_**Kyoushi fell to the ground, first to his knees, then falling flat on the floor spread eagle. Ketsueki's mouth gaped open, trying to speak, but no words came out. With shaking steps, he made his way over, then dropped to the floor beside his friend. He placed a hand on Kyoushi's back, blood getting onto his hands, a lump forming in his throat. The murky blood was forming a puddle around Kyoushi, shining in the light.**

**Boys#11 Inuzaka Dead. **

**30 To Go.**

**"Kyoushi..." Ketsueki whispered. It was only then Ketsueki realized what face Inoko was making. Her face was horried, pale, and her mouth was open. She also was crying, her tears just barky seen.**

_**'Ketsueki, look at this,' Kyoushi mumbled, staring over bridge, "Look at the flower. Beautiful isn't it?' Instead of looking a the flower, Ketsueki stared at his friend. **_

_**'What?" he asked, giving him a slight face of confusement. But Kyoushi was in his own little dreamland.**_

_**"It reminds me of her. Inoko Yamanaka." Ketsueki looked over, a grin on his face, or maybe a smirk**_

_**"Oh, you like Inoko?" he asked, nudging his friend. Kyoushi's face turned red as he turned his head, throwing a rock into the water and hitting the small flower, drowning it in the water.**_

_**"Oh! No!"he cried, "Don't tell her!" Ketsueki held back a laugh as his friend blushed like crazy. Kyoushi rested his head in his arms, a grin on his face, his eyes closed under his sunglases.**_

_**"She's so beautiful," he mumbled, "I really like her. I've never liked someone as much as her... I could name every great thing about her-"**_

_**"I don't have the time," Ketsueki grinned, "Why don't you tell her?" Kyoushi lifted his head up, waving his arms in front of his face to hide his blush.**_

_**"I can't do that! She's so beautiful! I'm under her... There's so many guys that like her. Hell, if she felt the same way about me... well, I wouldn't know what to say..."**_

_**-**_

_**'Hey, Kyoushi, you got a crush on a girl now?' **_

_**-**_

**Kyoushi did, he really like Inoko, but now, all that was gone, didn't matter now. Ketsueki watched as Inoko quietly made her way over, then dropped down beside him, then dropped right onto his back, beginnign to sob, holding onto his blood drenched shirt.**

_**"Inoko? Can I have a word?" Ketsueki asked. Inoko turned away from her many friends to sneer at Ketsueki.**_

_**"What do you want Ookami?" she snapped, "And don't waste my time! We're discussing the latest hot guy in Shimmer magazine!" Her intense blue eyes almost hypnotized Ketsueki's coal black eyes, but he quickly turned away, scratching his cheek.**_

_**"What is it Ookami!" she snapped, tossing her long, sparkling blond hair over her shoulder, "I don't have time to waste on you!" Ketsueki let a grin come to his face as he turned to her again. One of the girls, Soreii, nudged Inoko in the side.**_

_**"I think someone has the hotts for you," she grinned. Inoko replied with a look to Ketsueki, one of pure digust.**_

_**"That better not be it!" she sneered, "Now out with it!" Ketsueki rolled his eyes, his grin slowly turning into a smirk.**_

_**"You know Kyoushi Inuzaka?" he asked calmly. Inoko's face quickly changed. Ketsueki's grin grew wider; he knew. Inoko's face quickly turned red as she looked away from Ketsueki's knowing eyes.**_

_**"That idiot from our class? What about h-him," she growled, trying to stay calm. Ketsuki crossed his arms.**_

_**"I heard he liked you... what do you say about that? Want me to tell him that you're out of his leauge. That you're taken? That he's too bad looking?" Inoko's face was deep red. The girls around her stared at her. **_

_**"Inoko?" one of them asked, "Do you...?" Inoko snapped her head to glare at her lowely friend.**_

_**"Of course not!" she cried, "Kyoushi is under me! There's no way I'd like that screw up!" Ketsueki nodded, his face skepital. As he turned to walk away, he heard Inoko get up. She tried to look mad.**_

_**"Ookami, if you tell him, I'll come after you!" she snarled, "Do mention any of this, do you hear me?" Ketsueki nodded.**_

_**"Loud and clear," he grinned, then walked away, a grin on his face. Inoko went back to her friend, who just starting blabbing about Shimmer, all the while Inoko day-dreaming about the wild haired boy.**_

**"I... I liked you too Kyoushi," she cried into his shirt. Even though her loud sobbing, Ketsueki could hear Nobara snickering. He looked towards the dark corner where he was sitting, and, of course, he was laughing, that big grin on his face.**

**"Oh ha," he sniggered, "What a sad ending!" The sing song voice was back, all high pitched, "But it turns out he exploded! I say! What a rude thing to do!" Choushi, who was the nearest to Nobara, slowly moved away, along with Itami, Soreii and Anni, who rushed to Craven, grabbing onto his arm and burring her face into his shoulder. Craven tried to pry her off, his teeth clenched.**

**"Get the hell off me!" he shouted, "You freak!" But Anni wouldn't let go, she merly grinned, holding tighter. Craven resorted to pushing her off, then rushing to the other side of the room.**

**"Shut up Nobara, you little asshole!" Hikaru suddenly shouted, getting everyone to jump and look at Nobara, who glared back at him, then slunk into the shadows. After watching his son back away, he grinned again, now staring at Inoko holding onto Kyoushi.**

**"Life's unkind, isn't it?" he grinned at the sobbing teen. Ketsueki looked up and glared at him, his mouth in a tight line. Hikaru raised his eyebrow at Ketsueki's look.**

**"What's with the face, Ookami?" he asked cooly, "Have a quiestion or something? Or, anyone need a quiestion answered? I'm up for that, raise the mood?"**

**"Excuse me?" Hazonta spoke up, "Any money involved?" Hikaru let out a laugh, placing his hand on his hip.**

**"What would you like, money, or your life?" he asked smiling carefree, then glanced down to look at his watch, "Now, for the game!" He stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Almost immideatly two people with their faces covered walked into the room, wheeling shelves with green duffle bags. Everyone watched as they wheeled them to the door, then nodded to Hikaru, then sulted back out of the room.**

**"You'll be leaving by class number, ready?" Hikaru asked, "When I call your name, come on up, grab a bag and get the hell out of here... Akimichi Choushi... here now..." Choushi emergered from the crowd, a confident look on his face. He calmly walked towards the shelf and grabbed one random bag, then with a surprising jolt, ran out of the room, the echo of his footsteps getting smaller and smaller until they were heard no more.**

**"Uchiha Soreii." Soreii felt her knees give away as she started to lose balence. Beside her, Tori was being to sob, not wanting to see her best friend leave. Before Soreii could move, Tori reached out and grabbed Soreii's arm. Soreii looked at her friend with watering eyes.**

**"Y-you're still my friend," she told her, then gave her a hug, wrapping her arms around her tightly.**

**"I know," she whispered back, pulling away. And, with shaking legs, she stumbled towards the shelf, picked a heavy bag off the rack, then sulked out of the room. Tori watched as her childhood friend disappeared into the hallway.**

**"Craven Reese." Wihtout saying a word, Craven calmly walked towards the shelf, grumbling as he picked up a bag, then sauntered out of the room.**

**"I'll meet you out there honey!" Anni cried after him.**

**"Fuck you!" She heard Craven shouted back. Anni blushed, waving her hand.**

**"Oh, he's so shy!" she grinned, then began to bounce like a little school girl.**

**"Misa." Without a fear in her eye, Misa quickly strutted to the front. When she reached the shelf, she grabbed her bag, then turned around and raised it up, a smirk growing on her face. A few people in the room shuttered. She then turned away and ran out of the room.**

**"Nara Surudoi." With a slight jerk, Surudoi looked up, feeling his breath get caught in his throat. He felt Hatashi grab his arm quickly and Surudoi turned his head to look at his lover, who's face was down. Letting out a whimper, Surdoi wrapped his arms around him, digging his face into his chest. Hatashi put his arm around him, resting his chin on the top of Surudoi's head.**

**"Nara!" Hikaru repeated, "Now!" Surudoi sighed as he slowly pulled away, only to have Hatashi lean forward and place a kiss on his lips. From the other side of the room, Akaru let out an 'awww' sound. Surudoi then slowly walked towards the shelf and lifted up a bag, grunting on how heavy it was, then walked into the hallway. Hatashi sighed, lowering his head. Akaru ran over to comfert him, placing a hand on his shoulder. **

**"Uzumaki Akaru." Akaru then let go of Hatashi and nodded to him. Hatashi nodded back. From the wall, Murasaki watched as her sister came towards her. She felt her eys start to water as her siser stopped in front of her, then hugged her after a few seconds.**

**"Good luck, sis," she whispered to her, then stood up and jogged to the shelf then grabbed a bag and ran out. Murasaki bit her lip with sadness.**

**"Nii-san," she whispered. **

**"Takaouwa Kyomu." With one last look at Anrui, Kyomu rushed to the front, his long hair flying around him as he ran to get his bag. Then ran into the hallway without saying what he wanted to say to Anrui... he wanted to say goodbye.**

**"I hope the homo dies first," Yasuda muttered, crossing his arms.**

**"Sukaiburu Yuuku." Letting out a small gasp, Yuuku clutched Cameron's arm tightly, her breath now coming in small rasps. Cameron gulped as he turned her around to face him, his eyes serious.**

**"Go outside and wait in the trees, I'll meet you, okay. We'll get through... together," he whispered to her and Yuuku nodded. **

**"Yes," she whispered back and let go and ran to the front, getting her bag and leaving quickly, needing to get to the trees.**

**"Yasuda." Yasuda slunked towards the shelf, glaring downwards. When he reached the shelf, he began to lift a few, trying to see if one was heavier then the other.**

**"Now!" Hikaru yelled. Yasuda sighed as he picked up the one that was heaviest, then ran off into the hallway.**

**Akimichi Tori." Tori quickly ran to the shelf, grabbed a random bag and sprinted out, wanting to see if Soreii was still out there. She needed to get her.**

**"Nobara, get the hell up!" Hikaru suddenly yelled angerly, causing everyone to jump. Ketsueki snuck a look over to see Nobara's reaction. Nobara let out a sigh and slid off the desk, then began to stalk over, slouching. His face was emotionless, but his mouth was in a tight line, making Ketsueki unable to read his expression down. He reached the shelf and grabbed a bag, then turned towards his father, his eyes widening wildly.**

**"Right," Nobara growled, "One two, run.... jump, dance, sing, sang, sung... red, black, white, white like a room, white like a coat... What makes you soat, what makes you tick, tick tock, like a clock. Boom, bang, you're dead... Oh, what a shame, shame shame shame..." Those words made Ketsueki raise his eyebrow in confusion; what the hell did that mean? Nobara then coughed a bit then smiled, his mouth growing wide, his peicing scrapping together.**

**"What the hell...?" Hikaru Sensei muttered under his breath, "What a fucking twat." Nobara's mouth twitched as he moved swiftly towards the door, then, right before walking out, he turned towards his father, his hat hiding away his eyes.**

**"Count the days... three... two... sunny water, red sky... hope is gone, people die... I'll make sure, with a needle... the person is you... God dammit!" He slammed his hand into the wall, the noise echoing throughout the room, "Fuck you!" he shouted then ran out of the room. Everyone was staring at the door, speechless.**

**"What the hell was that?" Anrui uttered, his hands in his pockets, the most shocked expression on his face, "I've heard all sorts of poems, but that... that was a little-"**

**"Weird?" Hatashi suggested.**

**"Crazy," Itami stated, placing her hands on her hips, "That guy is pure crazy." The cough from Hikaru Sensei caught their attention.**

**"Yamanaka Inoko, up front now, show's over," he announced. Inoko, whom was still on the floor, but had stopped crying a while ago, looked up, her eyes hard with anger. But, none the less, she stood up, but stayed still for a few seconds before leaning back down and placed a kiss on the top if Kyoushi's head. Murasaki kept back a sigh as she watched Inoko get up and just emotionlesslly walk to the shelf, get her bag and walk out, flipping her hair over her shoulder.**

**"Ookami Ketsueki." Ketsueki hesitaed. He wanted to stay with Kyoushi. Well, more, he wanted Kyoushi to sit up and smile. A frown etched onto his face as his eyes down casted. **

**"Kyoushi-" he began but was cut off as Hikaru held up his pointer.**

**"I'm tired of people not listening, move now!" he snapped. Ketsueki's spine tingled as he looked towards Murasaki, who was looking down at the ground, eyes closed and fingers pinting together. Quickly, Ketsueki put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him, a blush appearing on her face.**

**"I'll wait for you," he whispered quietly. Murasaki nodded slowly, her eyes slowly drifted to Kyoushi's lifeless body. Ketsueki then ran to the shelf, grabbed a bag and ran out. Murasaki watched him go, then closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath.**

**This was only the beginning.**


	4. I'll wait for you

****

It starts... drama!

I own all charecters mentioned in this chapter, but I don't own the Battle Royale plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 1 - 12:00 AM

**Ketsueki ran quickly outside, immidiatly running into the nearby forest and kneeling down, hiding himself in the thick bushes, hoping that no one would see him. He knew some people would want an early start. He was personally scared of Nobara, or Craven. They were both pretty scary. He suddenly jumped as the wind blew the leaves on the tree, making the sounds of voices.**

**"Oh god," was all he muttered, "There is no way in hell this is acually happening. This could all be a dream. If I pinch myself, just maybe..." To prove himself, he pinched himself ainfully in his arm, making him wince a bit. As soon as he took his fingers away from the skin, it turned red. Ketsueki sighed, pulling his sleeve down.**

**"I wish it was a dream..." he uttered, running his fingers through his hair stressfully, "Well, as long as I'm waiting, I might as well think of my chances... let's see now... there are sixteen boys and fifteen girls... well fifteen since we lost Kyoushi already..." He paused, biting his lip for a second, mentally smacking himself for bringing up Kyoushi, "...Fuck... I don't know who's the strongest here... maybe Nobara... or not, he's just plain crazy... Yasuda, Hazonta maybe. I know Dant can't do anything worth shit... Oh what am I thinking!" he raised his hand to his face, then slowly let it down, taking a large breath, "... No matter what, I need to protect Murasaki. I promised I would wait for her. I can't move, she needs me." Almost right after he said that, he got the strangest feeling someone was watching him. He felt his shoulders tense up from the fear that was slowly washing over him. A voice inside his head was screaming, pleading for him to move. Taking caution, he reached over to his bag, then began to slowly unzip it, hoping he would have a good weapin inside. He knew he had heard footsteps. He heard a twig snap not that far away. He looked around while his hand blindly wandered into his bag, trying to find that damn weapon. Finally he felt it, a sharp point; that must be some sort of sword. He pulled his hand out, and, like he thought, his fineger was bleeding. He then went into the bag and pulled out his weapon, but it wasn't a sword, it was a harpoon gun.**

**"Murasaki?" he asked to the wind. He set the harpoon down at his side, just where he could grab it if it ws that Nobara guy. He heard another twig snap, and the rustle of leaves. He was right, someone was near! **

**"Murasaki?" he called again, now sitting on his heels. No one answered, but the sounds of nature got closer. Slowly he stood up, grabbing his harpoon gun, his hands shaking. He didn't want to know who it was, he was scared enough already.**

**"Listen," he sputtered, "I don't want to hurt you," his voice was shaking, showing his far, "I'm just waiting for Murasaki." Even if he said that, he knew the other person was scared of him, maybe cause he was holding a harpoon gun. He swore in his mind; Fuck!" He was about to stand when he heard the click of a gun behind him. His heart almost leapt out of his mouth. He dug the toe of his shoe into the ground, biting his lip. He looked out of the corner of his eye, trying to see the person, but it was too dark, all he could see was a siloette. He clutched the handle of the harpoon gun.**

**"Murasaki?" he almost pleaded, hoping it was with everything he had.**

**"D-don't move... or... or I'll s-shoot!" Ketsueki held his breath, his heart thudding in his ears. The voice was male, he just couldn't place it at the moment. He then heard the heart stopping cock of the gun. **

_**No! Why would someone want to start killing now!**_** He thought angerly, then quickly ducked, just as the person shot. The bullet slammed into the tree in front of him, then Ketsueki bolted, forgetting his bag and dropping his harpoon, and ran deeper into the forest. He didn't want to die, he **_**couldn't **_**die. Murasaki needed him. Without Kyoushi, she would be alone. **

**"Don't shoot!" he beeged, "Please don't shoot! I wasn't goingt to shoot you!" But his words did nothing, as the person shot at him again. The bullets were crashing into the nature all around him, meaning they had really bad aim, and he was glad for that. **

**Ketsueki was pushing past branches, tall bushes and trying to jump over every overgrown tree root. The branches, with their sharp edges, were cutting at his clothing, scratching his skin, tearing away bits of flesh, creating small, papercut wounds, which afterword started to bleed.**

**"Murasaki! Where are you!" he cried. He couldn't die now. He couldn't. He was worried about her. He needed to know where she was before he could calm down, but his mind was racing and his heart loudly thudding in his ears, as well as he could hardly breath. He was on his last string.**

**Suddenly, after about ten shots, one just grazed his shoulder, but still hit him, making him stumbled a bit from the force of it. He felt the hot, sticky blood begin to run down his arm, all the way to his hand. Maybe the bullet had made a lot more damage then he thought it did. Risking the loss of the his face, Ketsueki, who was still running, his arms out in front of him, looked behind him. His eyes then widened. He could see in the pale moonlight, running behind him, gun held up, face pale and horrified, was Noaki.**

**"Noaki!" Ketsueki first told himself, looking to where he was going, "Noaki! Don't shoot! I know we don't know each other that well, but... no! We can work this out!" Noaki then shot again, just barly missing Ketsueki's hand.**

**"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" he cried, "I'm sorry Ketsueki-san, but I will be the last one standing, to win! I'm going to go home and forget all this ever happened. I'll be alive!" He shot again, but this time, it got Ketsueki in the back of the knee. Ketsueki let out a cry of pain as his knee buckled and started to fail, feeling his ankle snap as well, the bone's cracking noise ehcoing in his head, that same sickining crack like a twig snapping in two. he knew his one leg wouldn't support him for long, and he was right, and soon he tripped over an up rooted tree root and fell, falling face first onto the rocky, muddy ground. He groaned, his face felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't even feel his right leg anymore. He then tried to push himself up, but failed, his arm weaking as well. His mind was screaming, from pain and from the worry of not meeting Murasaki like he said he would. Wiht one last hard effort, he turned his upperhalf of his body to look at Noaki, who had stopped a few feet away from Ketsueki, his gun aimed at the back of his head.**

**"Gomen, Ketsueki," he whispered, his hands shaking almost as badly as Ketsueki's body was, "I'll make it quickl... really I will, quick and painless... oh forgive me."**

**"B-but, I was going to meet with Murasaki," Ketsueki choked out, his throat burning, "She's waiting for me... somewhere... What's going to happen-"**

_**Ketsueki was breathing deeply as he ran across the court, dribbling a basketball in his right hand. He was so close. No one could beat him, since he was the champian. He jumped up, digging the ball into the net. He heard a cheer from the stands. All the classes got out of class to see the game against another school. Murasaki also sat in the stands, watching Ketsueki's everyone move. She had the biggest crush on him, but, she couldn't tell him, for she was too shy. So she just liked him from afar. Everyone stood up and cheered as Ketsueki began to pump the air as the other team sulked back to their side.**_

_**"Our team never loses since "Killer Ketsueki" is on the team!" someone yelled behind Murasaki, causing her to jump at the suddenly new noise. She bent her head, biting hre lip, her face turning red at the sound of his name.**_

_**"All of Ketsueki," she whispered, "He can do anything..." As of on cue, Ketsueki turned to look at her. Murasaki's face deepened as he waved to her, giving her a thumb's up. Murasaki lifted her hand and gave a tiny wave back. Ketsueki grinned then went back into the game. They were good friends, but Murasaki still couldn't tell him... **_

_**Already the game was 18 to 4, the other team losing horribly. After scoring another point, the other team called a break for a few seconds. Grinning, Ketsueki made his way over to Murasaki to chat. A bunch of guys gave him high fives, and back slaps as he neared her. **_

_**"Hey Murasaki, how'mi doing?" he asked as people moved to let him sit next to her. Murasaki turned to him and smiled.**_

_**"You're doing fine... as usual," she whispered, beginning to pint her fingers. Ketsueki put his arm around her and grinned.**_

_**"Well, thanks... Hey, do you wanna go out after school's over... well not right after seeing as I need to change and... and you need to change..." Suddenly his face went red, as he covered his face, "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mention you changing!" he moaned, his face red, "I mean...!" Murasaki was just as red as he was.**_

_**"O-of course Ketsueki... and don't worry about it..." she whispered, feeling her heart pumping hard in her chest. Ketsueki rubbed the back of his neck as he grinned.**_

_**"Right! I'll see you at 5:00, 'kay?" Murasaki nodded, her pale, violet eyes meeting his dark ones. Suddenly a loud whistle blew, causing the two the jump.**_

_**"Ookami, get 'yer ass out here! This game isn't going to win itself!" the coach yelled, then blew his whistle again. Ketsueki looked away from Murasaki for just one second, then turned back, only to wrap his arms around her. Murasaki gasped as she felt his warm arms embrace her.**_

_**"Woo! Go Ookami!' one of the boys yelled. A bunch of girls snickered, Ketsueki let go and gave Murasaki one last smile before running back to the court.**_

**Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot filled the air. Noaki was standing there, and the gun was lowered, but his face was full of surprise. Ketsueki was now laying flat on the ground, a new bullet hole in his back, the hole clearly visible, with blood beginning to leak out. He was dead.**

**"Ketsueki... but I... didn't do that... I didn't do that!" he whispered loudly, the color slowly draining from his face. He then got the worst sense that someone was behind him. Gulping, he turned around, then he let out a gasp, dropping his gun to the cold ground.**

**Standing about ten feet away was Hazonta, holding her own gun, a smirk on her red lips. Noaki started to back away, but then stepped on Ketsueki's still body. He let out a yelp, jumping away. Sweat was running down his face as he took one last look at the woman in front of him.**

**"Hazonta!" he pleaded, "No!" Hazonta merly grinned, her finger edging towards the trigger. **

**Seconds later, a second gunshot ripped through the air, casuing the birds to fly away into the night from the unwelcoming noise. Hazonta let a cruel laugh pass her lips as she began to make her way down the hill. She was taking her sweet time, she had nothing to worry about. She approached the bodies and flipped her hair over her shoulder, then bent down, reaching and taking Noaki's gun out of his cold, bloody hand, then stood up, plaving a hand on her hip and inspected the gun. When she approved of it, she stuck it into her pocket and turned on her heels, then walked away from the two still boys without an care in the world. **

**Boys #7 Ookami Ketsueki.**

**Boys #8 Koshoku Noaki, Dead.**

**29 To Go**

**Right when she came out, Murasaki had searched along the forest edge, calling Ketsueki's name softly. Carrie and Dylen, as well as Kanea had run past her, their faces all blank, but they did nod to Murasaki before disappearing into the thick forest.**

**After a couple minutes of searching, she heard a gunshot not that far away. Feeling panic rise in her chest, Murasaki quickly ran onto a small path that was pretty much hidden by the trees, knowing it'd keep her covered. She didn't want to be involved in a shooting, she couldn't fight, plus she didn't even know what he weapons was. She could find Nobara and open her bag to find something like a fork, which would end extremly badly. While running, she called Ketsueki's name several times before just giving up, where she just kinda began to walk. He didn't answer, which got her extremly worried. **

**"Where could he be?" she whispered to herself, looking around cautiously, "He said he'd wait for me... he wouldn't lie... would he?"**

**She didn't stop running until she was way out by the edge of the water. She was sitting on a rock, breathing heavily in quick, raspy breaths. As she tried to calm her breathing, she stared out across the water, where she could clearly see the outline of the tall buildings of a city...**

**"T-that's our city!" she then exclaimed loudly, "There's the library building! I can see the multicolored lights from here!" She clutched the edges of the rock, her nails digging into the hard object, "We're so close! This isn't fair!" Hearing a noise that didn't sound like nature put her out of her tance of how she could eaisly escape. She quickly rose up, then, looking around first, made her way across the rocks to a cave not that far away. It was dark inside, but she needed shelter, and fast. As soon as she was far enough into the cave, she dropped her bag, then slouched down beside it, her breath now pretty much normal.**

**"I can hide here," she whispered, "There's no way I'd be found here..."**

**For the past hour, she had been sitting in the same corner, holding her knees to her chest, trying to keep herself awake. So far, she heard nothing, so that ment she was right about no one coming. Her weapon, a useless pair of nunchucks she didn't know how to use, was sitting beside her, as well as an open bag of chips she had eaten awhile ago. She let out a sigh. She really needed Ketsueki right now, and where was he? It was like he disappeared. He told her he'd be waiting, but where? Hearing an almost silent noise, she turned her head towards the entrance, hoping to see Ketsueki syandin there, but, to her dismay, nothing was, except for the beautiful veiw of the waves as they crashed against the jagged rocks, the moon reflecting off the raging waters.**

**"Ketsueki," she told the wind, "I hope you're all right..." She suddenly felt extremly alone. She began shaking from the cold, night air as a hard wind blew into the cave, blowing her hair around her face. She then chewed on her bottem lip as a obvious conclusion came to her.**

**"I'm going to die," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, "I won't be able to kill anyone, and in two days... we all... Kami." She rested her chin on her knees, thinking how horrible it'd be to die without telling the one they loved goodbye. Even Kyoushi had said it, wanting Inoko to know one last time, even though he knew she knew, she knew all too well.**

**She really just wanted to go home, not wanting to be in this at all. Of all people, she didn't deserve this. She did nothing wrong, being a top student, a hard worker, always trying her best at everything she did. Murasaki sighed, knowing she was just letting her thoughts get the better of her.**

**While she was thinking over on what to do next, she had no idea what wa going on not that far away from her. **

**Cameron and Yuuku were running along the edge of the high cliff, Cameron holding a useless pan, and Yuuku, with her weapon, a plastic bag, but it was still in her bag. They were holding hands, with Cameorn leading the way with Yuuku following obediently behind, her face full of terror. She had tears running down her face and her eyes were red and swollen from crying.**

**"Noaki," she wheezed, "Noaki's dead!" Cameron had been trying to comfert her ever since they passed his, and Ketsueki's dead bodies. As soon as she had seen the bullet hole in her friend's head, she ran off screaming, making Cameron run after her. Noaki **_**had **_**been their friend.**

_**"Cameron... thanks for letting me sit with you," Noaki grinned, moving his hair out of his eyes, "Ever since my sister died from that disease... people didn't want to come near me..."**_

_**"You're welcome to sit with us whenever you want," Kanea added, a faint blush fading onto her cheeks. Leave it to her to be so polite. From beside Kanea, Yuuku was grinned. Smiling greatfully, Noaki sat at the table, leaving his bag against the table leg.**_

_**"You know," Noaki said, "There's something I was planning for awhile now..."**_

**"Just keep moving forward, Yuuku," Cameron told her, "Don't look back. We'll make it. He won't come after us." He being Nobara, whom they thought was responsible. Yuuku was shaking her head, her long blond hair flying around in the strong wind as she ran.**

**"He will! I can feel it!" she cried, "Oh, he's going to get us!" She wouldn't stop paniking, nothing Cameron said was going to change the way she was feeling, "We're going to die!" Cameron turned to look at her, his brown work goggled bounching up and down around his neck as he forced a smile to his face.**

**"No matter what, we die together!" he told her, "I promise I'll stay by your side the entire time. I won't let you get hurt. We'll go as long as we can, together!" Yuuku nodded, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She felt her bottem lip tremble; she didn't want to think about this!**

**"I'll do the same for you, Taylor!" she cried. Cameron clutched her hand harder, and with the other hair tucked his hair behind his ear.**

**"Okay!" They ran down the hill, then disappeared into the mess of the forest, hoping to find shelter for the both of them. They were going to fight for each other, for their lives... they were going to win, together.**

**On the far west side of the island, stood Carrie and Dylen. They were standing on the edge of the cliff, staring down into the unwelcoming water. Dylen's bag was down beside their feet and the two were holding their weapons. **

**"I know one thing," Carrie whispered as she lowered her weapon, "I will never play this stupid game!" With a swift toss, she threw her tanto into the water below. Dylen followed suite, watching as his weapon crashed into the rocks below, smashing into peices from the force. The sight made him sick. Carrie then turned to him, giving him a weak smile, then quickly reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck, digging her face into his chest.**

**"I am glad you came with me," she whispered quietly, "I would have been too scared to do it alone." Dylen gave a grin as he placed a hand on her back, rubbing it slightly. They had been together for three years, fate was being kind to let them spend their final moments together.**

**"Same," he choked out as Carrie pulled away. He clutched her hand, "Now we'll go, together..." Carrie choked back a sob as she leaned on his shoulder. Dylen lifted her head, then placed a kiss on her lips.**

**"Let's go," he whispered and she nodded. Still holding hands, they faced the edge. Closing thier eyes, they jumped off, with Carrie letting out one last cry. **

**Boys #14 Dylen Feildings**

**Girls #10 Carrie Adems, Dead.**

**27 to Go.**


End file.
